ORC
by lupuscarmen13
Summary: Welcome to Middle Earth, where the impossible happens. When a female orc has a child- something that has never before occured, what will happen? What will happen to the child? Where can a half-human orc fit into the world?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Impossible. How can an Orc have a child?" said a low, angry voice. "Rahhazo, I know this is not so."

"Look at her! She is a child! She is an orc! It is not impossible!"

A pair of orcs were arguing. One was female, the other male. To a human, there would be no difference. To most orcs, it made no difference. All orcs rose from the ground, from dark magic. None were born.

A small shape was lying on a rough bed, faintly moving. The female pointed at the shape. "She is an orc. She exists. Is that enough proof for you?"

The male shook his head. "Ra-nuk will not be happy. He will almost certaintly turn her over to Solomon or even Sauron. This thing will most likely perish. It makes no difference to me. But I am curious. Are you her mother?"

"Does it make any difference if she is?" Rahhazo replied.

"The goth will want to know." the male said, referring to their leader.

"I will not answer." Rahhazo said, turning her back on the male. "But I will take her somewhere safe. She will be of no use to the army as a child. I will raise her, and then return with a full grown warrior. Please, Lursk, let me go."

"You act as if I care... you act as if you care for the thing. Orcs do not feel, Rahhazo. We act. If we feel, we become as weak as the humans."

"This is not emotion, Lursk. It is strategy." said Rahhazo.

"I will go to the goth in one strike. You shall leave, and I shall tell him what I know. But be warned, Rahhazo. If you betray us, you shall die."

"I know, Lursk." said Rahhazo. "I will be going now."

Lursk left, and Rahhazo let out a breath. She felt strange. Whenever Rahhazo looked at the child, she felt a strange tightening in her chest, and the urge to protect.

She was the mother of the orc-child. She had succumbed to the human desires. She was weak.

But looking at the orc-child, she felt differently. She felt stronger than she had ever felt in battle, even stronger than at her birth, when she sprang fully formed from the earth, like all orcs before her. Like all orcs, except for the one she had mothered in the normal way.

Rahhazo dressed in a coat, and slung her bag onto her shoulder. She then lifted the orc-child, and ran out the door, her heart beating impossibly fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A strange thing was happening in the forest. Of course, strange things were always occurring in Middle Earth. But now, there was something the animals had never seen before.

A girl lived with an orc, yet the girl did not seem completely human. However, the girl grew up, every day looking more and more like a human.

On the girl's seventh birthday, something happened.

A rabbit was spying for the old man who lived nearby when she saw it. The house were the girl and orc lived was up in flames. She watched in shock as the girl dragged the orc out of the house.

"Mum! Mum!" she was crying. The rabbit's eyes opened wider. The rabbit turned to fetch her master.

"It's Alaza!" the girl said again, shaking the orc's shoulder. "Mum, please wake up!"

The rabbit froze. _Mum? _It thought. It's eyes were now the size of dinner plates. _Master!_ She yelled in her mind. _Master, come quick! _

A old man cloaked in sea-blue was sitting in a chair drinking tea when he suddenly froze. He cocked his ear to the wind and stood.

_I am coming! _He shouted in his mind. _I am coming!_

The old man picked up a staff (also blue) and charged out the door, following the rabbit's mental instructions.

When he had reached the scene, the girl was quite still, holding the orc's hand. The man froze in shock.

"Child, stand back from the orc! It may not be dead!" he cried, brandishing his staff. "But how on earth did you manage to kill it?"

The girl looked up, tears in her eyes. The man hurried over. "Are you hurt?" he asked. The girl shook her head.

"I'm not hurt!" she said angrily. "And I didn't kill her!"

"Her?" the man said in confusion.

"Yes, her!" the girl cried out. "She's my mum! I would never kill her! And she's not dead! She can't be!"

The old man's eyes widened, but then he patted the child on the shoulder. "Let me see."

The girl hesitated.

"I won't hurt her. But she may just be stunned, if your lucky. The sun is bad for orcs."

The girl nodded, and scooted around to the side, picking up her mother's hand.

"She's so cold." the girl whispered.

The old man felt for a pulse, and turned to the girl. "I'm sorry."

The girl began to cry. The man reached out and patted the girl's arm.

_How on earth did this happen? _He thought, watching as the girl cried.

"Child, what is your name?" he said, interrupting the girl's grief.

"A-Alaza." she hiccuped. "That's Rahhazo."

"I am Alatar. Would you like to come with me? We can have a proper buriel for.. Rahhazo. We can find you a home."

"Mama said never to talk to strangers." Alaza said. "She said I had to hide, that people might want to hurt me or use me."

"Is that so?" said Alatar. "Well, I am a wizard- Alatar the Blue! My colleagues are Sauroman the White, Radagast the Brown, Gandalf the Grey, and my close partner, is Pallado, also the Blue. Perhaps you have heard tell of our order?"

"No." Alaza said, shaking her strange head. Alatar noticed for the first time the strange markings on her face.

"What are those, Miss Alaza?" he said sharply.

Alaza put a hand up to her face. "What are what? You know, it isn't nice to stare. You look strange too."

The different pieces of what Alatar had seen suddenly clicked into place. "You are half-orc."

Alaza put her hands on her hips. "Well, duh! What did you think I was- a chipmunk?"

Alatar was in shock. A half-orc!

"So that really was your mother." Alatar said, glancing down at the dead orc.

Alaza's eyes filled up with tears again. That was enough for Alatar to know. "Well, come on then. We must hurry from this place. Your mother was right. People would try to hurt you or use you. We must get you someplace safe."

"But, mum-"

Alatar pointed his blue staff at the body. In a flash, it disappeared.

"Already at my cottage." Alatar said. "Let us go."

He stood, holding out one hand to the orc child.

Alaza nodded. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating recently...I lost steam for this, but finally regained inspiration. I hope you'll forgive the long hiatus. :) **

Chapter 3

Alaza was scared. The wizard had warned her to hide when he sensed people coming. Two hours had passed, and the wizard hadn't come for her.

Alaza was crouched in the large food cupboard, hidden behind the fake back that the wizard Alatar had built for this purpose. Her muscles had stopped screaming a half hour before and now simply ached.

She bit her lip, tears leaking out of her shut eyes. She hated how cowardly she was being, remaining hidden while her protector might be risking his life.

The door creaked open. Alaza grew still, hope and fear rising equally in her chest. Was is Alatar the Blue? Or was it an enemy?

"Who would have thought that Alatar would be harboring an orc." a low, melodic voice said. "Pallando, you knew Alatar best. Why would he do such a thing?"

The door slammed behind the men, and one dropped a bag. "I do not know. I did not foresee this happening, other than that Alatar was in trouble."

"Well, he is indeed." the first man said, leaning against the cupboard where Alaza was hidden. Alaza put her hands up to her mouth, stifling a cry.

"So, are the rumors true? A half orc, half human, protected by the Blue Wizard Alatar, last said to be in the East?" the first man continued.

"I do not know. But I can't see Alatar harboring a normal orc. Besides, wouldn't the orc have attempted to kill him by now?"

The first man was silent for a moment. "Besides the obvious shock of _you _not knowing something, shouldn't that be impossible? I mean, an orc and a human...can orcs even mate? Do they even have genders?"

Alaza heard the sound of the second man, Pallando, sitting down. He sighed, before speaking. "Arthur, do you know how orcs are created?"

"No."

"Some orcs were once elves. Others were corrupted men, some a mix of the two. No one knows quite for sure, but orcs aren't born, they are made. If it is true...that the creature my colleague was hiding...it may not seem very orcish at all. Orcs do have genders, although it it difficult, if not impossible for humans to tell the difference. Let's just find the creature, and bring Alatar to the council."

The chair scraped back, and Alara heard Pallando rise to his feet. Alara scrunched down further, compacting her 3 foot eight frame as far down as possible.

"Let's go, Arthur."

"Righty." Arthur responded, straightening up.

"Check all the cupboard doors and possible hiding places. Don't forget to check for hidden back areas. Knowing Alatar, he could form a fake back with ease."

The two set about ransacking Alatar's home. Alaza prayed to whatever god was out there that Alatar would be okay, and that the two strangers wouldn't find her.

_I'm only eleven, _Alaza thought. _Would they kill me? I don't want to die! _

"Hey, did you check all the cupboards yet?" Pallando said.

"No. I'll finish."

Arthur's footsteps drew him around the kitchen. Alara could hear him opening doors and rapping on the insides.

Alaza heard Arthur draw closer. She heard the door open and saw a tiny stream of light enter through the tiny cracks.

"Seems normal." Arthur said. He rapped on the back, making Alara flinch.

"Hmm." Arthur didn't move. "Hey, Pallando!"

Alaza's heart sunk, and her mind began formulating ideas to get her out of the fix.

"Is this hollow or not?" Arthur asked.

Pallando knocked on the wood. "I can't tell. If Alatar was still on our side, we could tell, but..."

"Could you try Seeing where she is?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know...I usually have to be sleeping..."

"Try. You know how _he _gets." Arthur prodded.

"Fine. But while I do it, you might as well break all the backs of the cupboards. I don't like doing this kind of thing..."

"But we have no choice." Arthur finished.

Alaza's heart was beating very fast, and despite all of the crazy ideas she had thought of, she couldn't see a way out of this.

A hammer began slamming into the cupboards. Alara scrunched her eyes closed and waited for the wood to shatter above her.

CRASH. Wood fell onto her head and light flooded into the secret compartment.

"Pallando!"

Two faces looked down at where Alaza was hidden. Alaza, her limbs unresponsive and slow from two hours of little to no movement could offer no resistance as she was lifted up by her white shirt.

"Bind her arms! We don't know what she's capable of!"

Alaza thrashed, feeling coming back into her limbs. Rough rope bound her arms and legs, and she was lifted over Arthur's back.

"Let me go! Where's Alatar?!" Alaza yelled, her voice hoarse from not speaking.

"Shut up, you little-" Arthur groaned.

"Knock her out. It'll be kinder for her." Pallando said. Alaza twisted her head to see a man not unlike Alatar in appearance, but younger. He was clad in a different shade of blue, and his eyes...his eyes frightened Alaza. They were electric blue and seemed to see right into her, and through her.

"Okay." Arthur said, raising a fist. Alaza screamed, thrashing. Then everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4: Doubts

**A/N: Hi! I've finally updated (sorry about that) but I can promise you that I will finish this story no matter what. Keep reading and reviewing! **

**~lupuscarmen13**

CHAPTER 4:

Alaza awoke underneath a pine tree. It was dark outside, and she could smell smoke and food. For a moment, she was confused as to where she was, but then she remembered.

Her eyes flying open, Alaza began to struggle in her binds. The two men turned to look at her.

"It's awake."

Immediately, Alaza felt a surge of annoyance. Yes, she may be half-orc, but she was not an it! She was half human too- shouldn't that count?

Arthur leaned over the young halfbreed. Alaza's fear and anger warred, and in the end, anger won.

Alaza spit in his face, and began yelling.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! HELP!" she screamed, managing to writhe onto her knees.

It was a cuff to her head that made her freeze.

"Shut up, you worthless brat!" Arthur screeched. Alaza had frozen, feeling the heat on the side of her head. No one had ever hit her before. Not even Alatar. The worst he had done to her in make her wash out her mouth with soap when she swore.

To her horror, tears sprung in her eyes. "I hate you!" she screeched, trying to get away from the man. "Where's Alatar?"

"What's going on?" a rough voice said. Alaza twisted her head to see Pallando, his frighteningly blue eyes slitted.

"It wants to know what happened to Alatar." Arthur sighed. His relatively young face seemed weary and anguished now, and if Alaza wasn't so angry, she might have felt sorry for him.

"It might be easiest if we do reveal what happened to Alatar." Pallando admitted. "It might respond better."

Alaza desperately wanted to make some sarcastic comment, but held her tongue. She needed to know what happened to Alatar. He was like a father to her, indeed the only one she had known. He had saved her after her mother died.

Arthur sighed. "I never thought that Uncle Alatar would do this."

Pallando nodded, then glanced at Alaza. "He's been angry with the Council for quite a while. We haven't had such an upset since Saruman betrayed us."

"And that fool Gandalf succeeded him." Arthur put in bitterly.

Pallando agreed, and turned to Alaza, who's knees were getting rather sore at this point.

"Alatar is being taken to the Council to determine his fate and to find why he harbored a half orc. He's lucky that you are only half an orc; if you had been full, he would no doubt be named a traitor."

Alaza froze. "Please let him go!" she begged, although her pride was very strong for her age. "Don't hang him! He was helping me- and I'm still half human. Doesn't that matter?" she demanded.

"You are half a bloody orc." Arthur snarled. "Orcs bring nothing but pain and suffering. No doubt you will be just the same."

"I'm not!" Alaza yelled, glaring at the man in indignation. Hurt hit her, and she struggled to push it back; why should she care if her _kidnapper _approved of her. Yet it still hurt.

Arthur snorted. "Sure. Like you wouldn't slit our throats in the night to escape. As if your mother or father-whichever was the orc- wouldn't kill ruthlessly."

Tears stung the corner of Alaza's eyes as she felt a wave of horror rush over her. He thought she would try to kill him?! She felt sick at even the thought of hurting someone. She hadn't even been able to hunt when Alatar tried to show her.

How could she prove Arthur wrong?

Suddenly, a terrible thought struck Alaza. Her mother had been an important leader in the orc 'government'. Her mother had killed before. To reach her position, she would have had to.

Alaza was the daughter of a killer. Did that make her a monster too?

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for taking so long... does anybody else not like Arthur? I have plans for him... hmm...will he stay as big of a jerk as he is or get worse? Only time will tell...**

** I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed so far! Seriously, you guys are awesome. Just so you know, I will NOT leave any of my stories incomplete. Every single one will be finished...even if it takes ages. **

**Borys68: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!**

**akira-chan101: Thanks for all the reviews! Your reviews gave me that push to keep writing, even if my inspiration was fizzling. Internet cookie for you!**

**horseyyay: It's Alaza. Sorry about that! You'll see what happens to her... she's in for a bumpy ride. Whoops...**

**koolgirl1301: Do not fret! I will keep writing until it is finished. I have the plot all thought out...it's just a matter of getting the motivation to type it out!**

**Seville: Thanks!**


End file.
